Fool me once
by Bella286
Summary: Suite de l'ep 1x22. Damon rentre chez lui après avoir découvert que Katherine était de retour, pour la trouver dans sa chambre, plus sexy, arrogante et manipulatrice que jamais. Que veut-elle? Et pourquoi semble t-elle si vulnérable, presque... humaine?
1. Chapter 1

**_Une nouvelle fic sans grande prétention ni originalité, juste un moyen de patienter jusqu'en septembre pour la S2. Ca ne devait être qu'un OS de quelques pages, et comme toujours, c'est devenu une fic à part entière. Le premier chap est un peu court, mais les autres seront plus longs. 4 en tout. So enjoy!_**

La journée de célébration des Pères Fondateurs avait été longue et épuisante pour les habitants de Mystic Falls, et la soirée avait apporté son lot d'horreurs et de déceptions pour une poignée d'entre eux.

Damon déposa ses clés dans l'entrée et s'appuya contre la porte. Avec le retour de Katherine, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle manigançait mais quelques mois à ses côtés lui en avaient donné un aperçu... Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée, de l'incendie à la mort de John Gilbert en passant par le retour de Katherine. Mais de tous ces drames, seule la déception de s'être fait berner par la garce qui l'avait tourmenté lui laissait un goût amer. Ca, et le faux-espoir qui était né en lui quand Elena lui avait rendu son baiser. Il aurait dû se douter que la douce Elena ne trahirait jamais son parfait petit ami. Quelle amère déception… Le baiser lui avait bien semblé familier sur le moment, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la ressemblance physique, une impression de déjà-vu remontant à son histoire avec Katherine.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et se servit un verre de scotch qu'il avala d'une traite en grimaçant, puis s'en servit un autre que, cette fois ci, il sirota gorgée par gorgée assis dans un des fauteuils, le regard perdu. Il y avait tellement cru… Elena réalisait-elle seulement l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui ? Sur eux ? Avait-elle conscience de jouer avec le feu? Probablement pas, elle était trop innocente et naïve pour s'en rendre compte.

Oui, la soirée avait été longue, pour tout le monde… La maison était calme, silencieuse. Stefan était sans doute encore à l'hôpital avec Elena. Il était trop tard pour ce vieux Gilbert –_Dieu soit loué_, pensa t-il - et bien que critique, l'état du frère d'Elena semblait stable. Damon en était soulagé, non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais voir Elena aussi désemparée lui était insupportable. Qui aurait-cru que Damon Salvatore, le vampire cruel et sans cœur était finalement capable de sentiments ?

Un craquement –ainsi que la triste réalisation de son verre vide – le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il se tourna vers l'escalier, intrigué. Il était sans doute la créature la plus dangereuse de la ville, alors un intrus, quel qu'il soit, ne l'effrayait en rien. Il posa son verre et irrité, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Un éclair de surprise le traversa, vite remplacé par un siècle de rancune et de colère en découvrant son invitée, appuyée nonchalamment sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Sourire hautain, corset serré laissant peu de place à l'imagination, et surtout un cou nu de tout artefact. Il traversa la pièce en une seconde, attrapa Katherine par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur qu'il jugea très crédible. Mais Katherine ne ressentait pas la douleur. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien.

« Oh, on y croirait presque… », se moqua t-il, avant d'ajouter plus durement. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Tu me fais mal Damon… », articula t-elle difficilement, et quelque chose dans son regard lui fait desserrer sa prise, et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Elle retomba au sol, se massant douloureusement le cou. « Merci… », souffla t'elle en se relevant.

« Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi… », ironisa t-il. « Que fais-tu ici ? », réitéra t-il aussitôt.

Sa réaction amusa Katherine qui le gratifia d'un sourire machiavélique qui détonait tant avec son visage d'ange. C'en était troublant tellement la ressemblance avec Elena était frappante, alors que tout les opposait.

« La patience n'a jamais été ton fort, c'est vrai… Je me rappelle quand toi et Stefan vous… »

« Stop ! Tais-toi ! », l'interrompit aussitôt Damon. « Tu as déjà de la chance que je ne t'arrache pas la tête pour ce soir, alors explique toi ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a pas plu, tu mens tout aussi mal que Stefan… », s'amusa t-elle, ce qui irrita davantage Damon. « Je veux juste parler… », ajouta t-elle simplement en allant s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

« De quoi ? » s'impatienta Damon.

« Pas de quoi, le corrigea t-elle, de qui… D'Elle ».

A l'évocation d'Elena, toute la colère de Damon et la dureté de son visage s'estompèrent, remplacées par la douceur qu'elle lui évoquait. Il se détourna aussitôt, refusant de dévoiler cette faiblesse dont Katherine ne saurait tirer avantage. Il ne vit dont pas le sourire agacée de cette dernière.

« C'est donc vrai… », claqua t-elle alors, irritée. « Ce qu'Isobel m'a dit… Je pensais que Stefan était le plus vulnérable, mais apparemment je me suis trompée, tu es aussi humain que lui», ajouta t-elle en grimaçant, comme si cette simple phrase lui était pénible à formuler. « Tu es amoureux de cette sale petite humaine, une pale copie de ce que je suis, une… », mais le coup que lui asséna Damon l'interrompit brusquement.

« Elena est mille fois celle que tu ne seras jamais ! Tu lui ressembles peut être mais tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville !», cracha Damon avec fureur.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu réagir de la sorte, être aussi passionné et protecteur pas même envers elle – bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu besoin de protection-.. Elle lui jeta un regard imperceptible et porta ses doigts à sa lèvre ensanglantée. Elle semblait blessée, des larmes menaçant de couler à chaque instant. Mais cela ne prenait pas.

« Tu as bien travaillé ton petit numéro dis-moi ! C'est drôle, pour quelqu'un qui méprise autant les humains, tu sembles apprécier prétendre être l'un d'eux… »

Ils se toisèrent un instant puis Katherine reprit sa contenance, une expression suffisante sur son visage et un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Que t'as t-elle promis ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? », s'étonna Damon.

« Tu as changé ... Tu t'es ramollis, tu deviens… humain…qu'y gagnes-tu en échange ? »

« Les choses ont changé, c'est vrai », admit Damon, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Il avait peut être changé, mais il gardait sa fierté, et jamais il n'admettrait avoir modifié son mode de vie à cause d'une ado de 18ans. Il se reprit.

« En quoi est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? » demanda t-il, perplexe. Katherine éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Tu méprises les humains autant que moi Damon ! », expliqua t-elle naturellement. « Mais pour elle, pour une simple humain fragile et éphémère, tu renonces à tout ça ? A cette vie sans remords ni regrets, sans états d'âme à te nourrir de celles qui te divertissent la nuit ? Je me demande juste ce que tu y gagnes en retour…»

« Tu vois, c'est en cela que vous êtes différentes… Ca bien sûr et le fait que tu sois une garce suffisante et psychopathe », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter avec un sourire démoniaque dont il avait l'art. « Elena n'attend jamais rien d'un service. Elle est gentille, attentionnée, honnête et loyale, elle s'inquiète pour ses amis... C'est la seule personne dans cette ville qui ne me juge pas, qui ne me considère pas comme un monstre… »

« Tu es vraiment mordu dis-moi… », déclara t-elle doucement, une once de tristesse dans sa voix, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui. « L'histoire est sur le point de se répéter alors… »

« Et en quoi cela t'intéresse ? »

Damon ne comprenait pas. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Katherine était une manipulatrice sans cœur, imbus de sa personne et démoniaque jusqu'au bout des cils. Elle était incapable de sentiments, était vide de toutes émotions, alors que faisait-elle ici ce soir ? Pourquoi prétendre regretter ce qu'elle a perdu, ce qu'elle a jeté et piétiné elle-même ?

« Tu devrais te réjouir pourtant », répliqua t-il ensuite. « L'histoire se répète, les frères Salvatore se disputant la même conquête, ton portait craché, comme si malgré les décennies, tu étais toujours là, appréciant le spectacle de notre souffrance et de nos querelles... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, que fais-tu ici… »

« Je voulais savoir »

« Savoir quoi ? », s'impatienta de nouveau Damon.

Il la scruta de longue seconde, attendant sa réponse, perdant davantage patience à chaque seconde. Elle s'avança vers lui, sentit son visage se contracter quand elle posa sa main sur sa joue puis l'attira contre ses lèvres. Surpris, Damon ne réagit pas, ignorant s'il voulait la repoussait avec dégoût ou la plaquer contre le mur et assouvir un désir datant de plus d'un siècle. Mais il ne fit rien. Il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle si ce n'est du dégout et de la colère. Elle n'était pas Elena, ne le serait jamais. Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Katherine éveillait ses soupçons.

Elle se recula et l'espace d'une seconde, il vit des larmes briller sur ses joues. Elle les avait effacées si vite qu'il doutait de les avoir vues. Mais c'était impossible, Katherine était incapable d'aimer, il l'avait compris il y a bien longtemps, à ses dépends. Elle leva les yeux vers lui une dernière fois, lui prit la main sans le quitter des yeux et y déposa un petit objet. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, ne lâchant sa main qu'une fois le baiser terminé.

« Ne l'ouvres qu'une fois que je serai partie… », lui demanda t-elle, et malgré lui, Damon hocha la tête, acceptant cette dernière requête.

Un battement de cil plus tard, elle avait disparu. Avait-il rêvé ? Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité, et au mystérieux objet qu'il avait dans sa main. Confusion et perplexité se peignirent sur son visage en découvrant un collier. « _Mais pas n'importe quel collier…_ »

Soudain, il se rappela où il avait vu ce collier, pourquoi il lui semblait si familier. Elena. C'était le pendentif que Stefan lui avait offert et rempli de verveine. Elena…Tout était clair à présent. Katherine lui avait semblé douce, fragile, presque humaine, tellement différente de la manipulatrice arrogante qu'il avait connu. Elle lui avait semblée si différente, et pour cause…

_**a suivre..**_

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, une seul façon de le savoir, un ptit clic suffit. La suite arrivera très très bientot. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Un battement de cil plus tard, elle avait disparu. Avait-il rêvé ? Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité, et au mystérieux objet qu'il avait dans sa main. Confusion et perplexité se peignirent sur son visage en découvrant un collier. « Mais pas n'importe quel collier… », il se rappela où il avait vu ce collier, pourquoi il lui semblait si familier. Elena. C'était le pendentif que Stefan lui avait offert et rempli de verveine. Elena…Tout était clair à présent. Katherine lui avait semblé douce, fragile, presque humaine, tellement différente de la manipulatrice arrogante qu'il avait connu. Elle lui avait semblée si différente, et pour cause._

Chapitre 2

Elena pressa le pas pour atteindre sa voiture avant que Damon ne réalise sa supercherie. Elle essuya ses larmes d'une main rageuse, regrettant une fois de plus d'avoir joué ce rôle. Mais alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, une autre, plus ferme, la stoppa dans son élan.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça _Elena_ ? », lui demanda Damon.

Le sang d'Elena se glaça aussitôt, et son cœur manqua un nouveau battement quand elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui. Il semblait si différent du Damon sûr de lui et manipulateur il semblait presque… humain, avec sa tristesse, sa vulnérabilité, sa tendresse, et autant d'émotions sincères qu'elle n'avait jamais lues sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter des yeux, et elle ne put détourner le regard, fasciné par la lueur déterminée qu'elle lisait dans le sien. Incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, elle le laissa s'approcher, la déstabilisant d'avantage. Sans un mot, il glissa ses mains derrière son cou et lui remit son collier. « Ceci t'appartient il me semble… », souffla t-il, lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Alors ? » insista t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, je voulais savoir… Savoir si c'était vrai, si Isobel avait dit vrai… », ajouta t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Damon souffla, semblant exaspéré, reprenant le masque qu'elle lui connaissait si bien.

« Pourquoi prétendre être Katherine ? »

« Parce que tu ne me parles plus Damon ! Tu es distant, tu m'évites et ignores mes appels depuis ce fameux soir ! », s'emporta t-elle brusquement. Elle ajouta plus tristement. « Tu ne me parles plus, alors je me suis dit que peut être tu lui dirais, à elle… »

« Sérieusement ? », demanda t-il alors, surpris. « Tu pensais qu'un peu d'assurance et une tenue sexy t'apporterait les réponses à tes questions? Tu me connais si mal que ça ? », ajouta t-il une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

« Damon, je… »

« Tu as vraiment cru que je confierais mes états d'âme à celle qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, détruit ma famille et manipulé mes pensées? », continua t-il, ignorant son intervention.

« Mais… », commença Elena, confuse. Elle pensait que Damon avait une connexion spéciale avec Katherine.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce aussi important de toute façon? », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

« Parce que… », commença Elena, prise au dépourvu.

Y avait-elle seulement réfléchi ? Tellement de choses se passaient autours d'elle, sa vie entière partait en lambeau, mais dans tout ça, Damon semblait –ironiquement- le seul élément stable et sincère envers elle. Même Stefan lui cachait certaines choses, et il était devenu trop protecteur envers elle. Fidèle à lui-même, Damon saisit l'occasion.

« Oh my, la douce Elena succomberait-elle au charme du mauvais frère ? », la taquina t-il.

« Ne rêve pas Damon », répliqua t-elle aussitôt, un peu trop vite. « En parlant du gentil frère, sais-tu où est Stefan ? », s'empressa t-elle de changer de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais avec Stefan on n'est pas du genre BFF », se moqua t-il à nouveau. « Je ne suis ni sa mère ni sa nounou donc Il peut bien se perdre où brûler en enfer, ça m'est bien égal…», expliqua t-il ensuite, et Elena se demanda s'il voulait la convaincre elle ou s'en convaincre lui-même.

« Tu n'es peut être pas sa mère mais aux dernières nouvelles tu étais son tuteur légal, donc si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, ça attirera l'attention sur vous, et aussi narcissique sois-tu, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… », expliqua t-elle, ce qui agaça Damon qui détestait avoir tort. Elle ajouta. « Et puis c'est faux et tu le sais. Tu as beau prétendre le contraire, tu t'inquiètes pour lui, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas aidé à se sevrer du sang humain et surtout, tu aurais essayé de me séduire depuis longtemps… »

« Wahoo, et on dit que JE suis imbus de ma personne ? », se moqua Damon, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Puis il s'approcha d'Elena et d'une voix séductrice ajouta « Elena, la seule chose qui m'empêche de t'avoir c'est ce collier… ».

Joignant le geste à la parole, il effleura le pendentif du bout des doigts s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur la peau exposée d'Elena. Il sourit en entendant son cœur manquer un battement puis s'accélérer brusquement.

« Si ce n'est que ça… », répondit-elle alors, et Damon fronça les sourcils de surprise quand elle glissa ses mains derrière son cou, retira le collier et le lui tendit. Elle sourit, amusée de la réaction de Damon. « Tu mises tellement sur ton côté vampire que tu oublies que tu es un homme avant tout… Tu n'as pas besoin de manipuler les gens pour les faire t'apprécier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais tu sous-estimes ton charme naturel tu sais… », plaisanta Elena, lui arrachant un sourire sincère.

« Vraiment ? », murmura t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, réduisant l'espace entre eux. « Tu veux dire que si j'avais fait ça », ajouta t-il d'une voix sensuelle en effleurant sa joue du revers de sa main, « ou ça… » -il glissa sa main dans son cou, l'attirant à lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre-, « ou encore ça.. », -il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sensuel à la commissure de ses lèvres, « …cela aurait suffit ? », termina t-il, taquin en se reculant brusquement, laissant une Elena frustrée et confuse.

« Je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais », répliqua t-elle. « Je suis avec Stefan et je l'aime… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Alors l'histoire ne se répètera pas Damon ! Je ne suis pas Katherine ! Mais je comprends sa malédiction… », ajouta t-elle à mi voix.

« Sa malédiction ? » s'étonna Damon.

« Celle d'aimer deux personnes à la fois, de ne pouvoir choisir au risque de les blesser tous les deux… »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Elena, répondit doucement Damon. Katherine ne nous aimait pas, nous étions ses… divertissements si je puis dire. Katherine nous manipulait et jouait avec nous, elle ne nous aimait pas, était incapable d'aimer… Et tu as déjà fait ton choix je te rappelle… », ajouta-il, et elle perçut l'espace d'une seconde la douleur qu'il en éprouvait, qu'elle lui infligeait.

« Stefan m'aime, Damon », statua t-elle simplement. « Il est amoureux de moi, pas de Katherine, pas de son souvenir, de moi… Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais venue ce soir… Je voulais savoir. Pas si tu m'aimais, mais si tu m'aimais moi, Elena. De toute évidence non, ajouta t-elle la gorge nouée en baissant les yeux. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi mais de ce corps, de ce visage… ». Il s'apprêta à répondre mais elle l'interrompit. « Il ne serait pas aussi facile de te duper sinon… Katherine a pris ma place si facilement ce soir, j'en ai fait autant, et tu n'y a vu que du feu… Tu n'es pas plus amoureux de moi que tu l'étais d'elle… », termina t-elle.

Cette dernière remarque laissa Damon sans voix. Il semblait brusquement plus jeune, innocent. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Sans doute, sauf sur un point… Il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu éprouver pour Katherine, attirance, amour, manipulation, mais il était sûr d'une chose…

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer… », murmura Elena en s'avançant vers sa voiture, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Damon.

« Attends ! », la stoppa t-il à nouveau. « Tout d'abord, commença t-il en effleurant son collier du bout des doigts, je t'interdis de l'ôter à nouveau, même en ma présence. Surtout en ma présence », ajouta t-il taquin, « ce serait trop tentant ». Il ramena ses cheveux sur sa poitrine puis fit glisser sa main sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras puis s'empara de ses mains.

« Ensuite… J'ignore ce que j'éprouvais pour Katherine, ce n'était peut être qu'une fascination, je n'en sais rien, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu n'es pas elle… », commença t-il, mais d'une voix dénuée d'émotions, si bien qu'Elena ne sut comment prendre cette dernière remarque. Il poursuivit néanmoins, sa voix se radoucissant. « Tu es bien plus que ça. Ce n'est pas ton corps qui m'attire, c'est ce que tu es à l'intérieur, ta gentille, ta tendresse, ta capacité à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien, à pardonner et donner des secondes chances… J'ai fait des choses horribles Elena, bien pire que ce que tu pourrais imaginer, et pourtant, tu es toujours là pour moi, tu me fais confiance, et ça compte énormément pour moi… ». Elena s'étonna de le voir aussi sincère et vulnérable. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, remettant en cause toutes ses bonnes résolutions. « Bien sûr, l'emballage est un bonus non négligeable… », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter pour la détendre, ce qui eut l'effet escompter et lui arracha un sourire amusé.

Il fit glisser lentement sa main vers la joue d'Elena et effleura sa marque rouge qui ensanglantait sa lèvre. Il se figea brusquement, semblant t réaliser qu'il était celui qui lui avait fait ça.

« Oh mon dieu Elena, je suis désolé ! ». Il posa ses doigts frais contre sa lèvre mais .elle grimaça et s'écarta de lui.

« C'est douloureux ? », demanda t-il sincèrement.

« Un peu… »

« Stefan ne va vraiment pas apprécier… », statua t-il simplement, et elle se demanda s'il ne parlait que de sa joue.

« Pas apprécier ? » reprit-elle d'un rire léger. « Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau s'il l'apprend ! »

« Pour ma défense, je pensais que c'était Katherine. Il comprendra… Me félicitera même peut être ! », plaisanta Damon.

« Tu tiens le pari ? », le défia t-elle d'un sourire malicieux, sachant très bien que Katherine ou pas, si Stefan apprenait que Damon l'avait frappée, il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il fit mine d'hésiter puis leva les bras en signe d'abdication. Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis celui de Damon se voila, comme frappé par la réalité d'avoir frappé celle qu'il aimait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Elena… Jamais je n'aurais… », commença t-il avec sérieux, mais elle le coupa aussitôt.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, c'était mon choix. Et je ne dirais rien à Stefan, n'aies crainte », ajouta t-elle ensuite. Il éclata de rire.

« Moi, avoir peur de mon petit frère végétarien ? », plaisanta t-il. « En revanche, je connais un moyen très efficace pour guérir cette vilaine blessure et garder ça secret… » ajouta t-il d'une voix suggestive.

Elena savait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais elle s'était juré de ne jamais en arriver là. D'un autre côté, Stefan serait furieux contre Damon, et la fragile relation qu'ils avaient crée partirait en fumée. Souhaitait-elle vraiment prendre ce risque et, à l'image de Katherine, monter les frères Salvatore l'un contre l'autre ? Elle soupira, elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle acquiesça et tendit une main ouverte vers lui. Mais c'étant sans compter l'esprit machiavélique de Damon qui, alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir s'entailler le poignet, se mordit la lèvre et laissa un filet de sang s'en écouler. Il l'attira à lui d'une main ferme posée au creux de ses reins. Elle aura dû s'y attendre, pourtant, elle ne pût réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut.

« Un simple baiser, sans faux semblant, sans usurpation, juste toi et moi… », murmura t-il en se penchant vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. Ce serait son choix. Son paradis ou son enfer, libre à elle d'en décider.

Il la sentit hésiter puis, lentement, poser une main fébrile sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle embrassa sa lèvre meurtrie, suçotant les perles rousses qui s'en échappaient puis dès qu'elle en sentit les effets, elle se recula, jetant un regard interrogateur à Damon. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait atteint le point de non retour, qu'il était inutile de lutter contre l'inévitable. Car au détour d'un regard complice, d'une caresse effleurée ou d'un simple baiser volé, elle était tombée sous le charme du mauvais frère. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, puis remonta vers ses yeux avant de redescendre. La tentation était trop grande. Elle captura alors les lèvres de Damon et cette fois ci, il y répondit avec fièvre et entrain, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et la plaquant contre lui de l'autre, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autours de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Damon… », souffla t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Non… », anticipa t-il, voulant profiter au maximum du probable seul baiser qu'il obtiendrait de la belle Elena.

« Damon… », répéta t-elle avec conviction en s'écartant de lui. « L'histoire ne se répétera pas… »

« C'est trop tard Elena, et tu le sais… L'histoire se répète déjà, et ce depuis le début, depuis le moment où tu as vu le portrait de Katherine dans la chambre de Stefan, depuis notre danse le soir du bal, l'histoire se répète… »

« Non ! L'histoire ne se répétera pas. Je refuse de me mettre entre vous deux, de vous voir vous disputer mes faveurs. L'histoire ne se répétera pas… », insista t-elle, cherchant à s'en convaincre elle-même.

« Elena, c'est trop tard, tu… »

« Pas si je pars… », lâcha t-elle alors, le prenant au dépourvu.

« Tu ne peux pas ! » paniqua Damon. « C'est du suicide, avec Katherine en ville, ton frère à l'hôpital, tes… »

« J'attendrai alors… J'attendrai que Katherine soit neutralisée, que Jérémy soit sorti d'affaire, que Caroline aille mieux. Ensuite je partirai… », répliqua t-elle, avec une détermination qui la surprenait elle-même, pour une idée qu'elle venait à peine d'avoir.

« Stefan ne te laissera jamais partir… »

« Il le fera, parce qu'il m'aime… », répondit-elle simplement. « Tout comme tu le feras parce que tu m'aimes aussi et tu veux que je sois heureuse… »

« Je ne suis pas aussi altruiste. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir aussi facilement. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es la seule ici qui me fasse confiance, ma seule amie. Et si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu restes, alors c'est tout ce que tu seras, mon amie… »

« C'est impossible, plus maintenant... C'est trop tard et tu le sais ! ».

« Elena, j'ai passé ces derniers mois à te voir dans les bras de mon frère, j'y suis habitué, je peux être ton ami… »

« Pas moi ! », répliqua t-elle alors, et sa remarque eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Damon. Elle ne voulait plus être amis, ne voulait plus le voir ? A quel moment les choses s'étaient-elles dégradées à ce point ? Il allait lui demander pourquoi quand elle devança sa remarque.

« Je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais, moi, Elena, et pas le souvenir de Katherine. Tu aurais dû dire non Damon… tu aurais dû me mentir, et je serais retourné à ma vie avec Stefan. Mais c'est impossible car maintenant je sais que ce que j'éprouve pour toi est vrai, et que tu m'aimes aussi…Tu ne m'as donné qu'un avant-goût mais j'en veux déjà davantage… », ajouta t-elle dans un murmure. « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas rester… », s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en ayant vu le regard de Damon s'illuminer à sa précédente remarque. « Je dois partir, car l'histoire se répète, à cause de moi… », ajouta t-elle, et cette fois il lui était impossible de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours, Isobel, son oncle John, Jérémy, Katherine, et maintenant elle perdait à la fois les deux hommes dont elle était amoureuse ainsi que son meilleur ami. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait senti les bras de Damon s'enrouler autours de ses épaules à un moment, mais elle ne réagissait pas, submergée par ce trop plein d'émotions, par la peine qu'elle ressentait et qui lui creusait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et elle enroula aussitôt ses bras autours de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, consciente de le tenter de bien des façons mais incapable de s'écarter. Elle fut vaguement consciente qu'il la souleva et porta à l'intérieur, puis la déposa sur son lit. Pas celui de Stefan, le sien. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette pièce, bien plus sombre, plus simple, épurée de tout souvenir auquel il pourrait se rattacher. Il étendit une couverture sur elle, embrassa tendrement son front et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle le retint.

« Reste avec moi… », le supplia t-elle d'une voix somnolente. Il hésita un instant, mais comment refuser une demande dont il rêvait depuis des mois ? Il lui sourit et vint s'allonger près d'elle, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Aussitôt elle se lova contre lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Pris au dépourvu, il ne fit rien, surpris, puis enroula maladroitement son bras autours de sa taille et la pressa contre lui. Il embrassa son front, guettant sa réaction, mais il n'entendit rien si ce n'est les battements paisibles et mélodieux d'une Elena endormie. Il sourit, se sentant heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps…

_**à suivre...**_

_**merci encore pour toutes vos ptites reviews! la suite arrivera bientôt, mais encore plus vite si demandée gentiment!lol**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard, toutes mes excuses. Je posterai la suite dimanche soir pour me rattraper.. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris 2min pour m'envoyer leur avis, et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire, tout simplement. Enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 3**

Elena se réveilla doucement d'une nuit sans rêve, mais avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

« Aouuuch », gémit-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit, sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil », se moqua Damon.

« Ma tête… »

« Tiens, prends ça, ça devrait t'aider… », répondit-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet posé sur un plateau.

« Merci »

Elle prit le cachet et bu quelques gorgées d'eau avant de remarquer le plateau posé près du lit. Elle se tourna vers Damon, ébahie.

« Tu m'as apporté le petit déjeuner ? », s'étonna t-elle.

« Privilège de l'invité », répondit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire séducteur.

« Et toutes tes _invitées_ ont droit au même traitement de faveur ? », demanda t-elle, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à Damon.

« Non, seulement les plus jolies… », murmura t-il en se penchant vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres à peine. Elle se pencha pour combler le vide entre eux quand un claquement de porte la fit sursauter. Elle se leva d'un bon, refusant que Stefan la trouve au lit avec son frère, et s'étonna que Damon ne l'ait pas déshabillée avant de la coucher. Non pas qu'elle le regrettait, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi gentleman.

« Une dernière chose Elena, la retint Damon. Il lui tendit une boite qu'elle reconnut comme un poudrier ainsi qu'un tube de rouge à lèvre. Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée.

« J'ai l'air si horrible que ça au réveil ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es magnifique au réveil, comme toujours. Mais tu aimerais sans doute cacher les preuves de notre nuit torride… », réplique t-il, séducteur, mais devant l'incompréhension d'Elena, il soupira et roula des yeux, lui signifiant le miroir. Elle comprit aussitôt son erreur en observant son reflet.

« Oh… », soupira t-elle alors. « Je croyais pourtant que.. »

« Mon sang a guéri tes blessures mais il ne peut pas effacer les marques… »

Elle acquiesça puis après l'avoir remercié et s'être maquillée tant bien que mal, elle ramassa son gilet et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Damon l'interpella.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? », demanda t-il, et bien qu'il n'en dise pas plus, elle comprenait de quoi il parlait.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit tristement. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, elle s'en tiendrait à sa décision, peut importait à quel point elle en souffrirait. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'escalier puis revint sur ses pas et le rejoignit sur le bord du lit pour un baiser volé.

« Tant pis pour toi, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds », plaisanta t-il, mais ni le cœur ni le ton n'y étaient elle savait _exactement_ ce à quoi elle renonçait, et cela lui brisait le coeur. Elle lui rendit un sourire triste et après un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres, quitta la pièce.

_Deux semaines plus ta_rd…

Elena boucla la valise qu'elle venait de remplir de vêtements et souvenirs de ses amis, et la posa au sol, à côté de deux autres déjà remplie. Elle regarda sa chambre qui lui paraissait bien vide sans ses vêtements et photos accrochées aux murs. Son regard se posa sur une photo d'elle et de Stefan, enlacés au bord des chutes. Elle prit le cadre et contempla l'image.

« Je la laisserais ici celle-ci, ce n'est pas ton meilleur profil ! », lança une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter, lâchant la cadre qui vint se briser au sol.

« L'affaire est réglée comme ça, on en parle plus. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette photo de toute façon », ajouta t-il en s'emparant d'une peluche comme si sa présence ici était des plus normales.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas uniquement car tu n'es pas dessus et parce que tu ne supportes pas de voir ton frère heureux », répliqua Elena, faussement agacée. Mais une part d'elle ne pouvait –ne voulait- pas être fâchée contre lui.

« Car rendre la vie de mon petit frère un enfer sur terre est mon principale but dans la vie », ironisa t-il alors. Elena lui jeta un regard ébahie puis sourit.

« Damon, on sait tout les deux que rendre la vie de Stefan misérable est _précisément_ ton but dans la vie… »

Il réprima un sourire, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de soupirer, faussement ennuyé d'être ainsi percé à jour.

« Et le tiens apparemment, si je me fis à l'état dans lequel est mon cher frère depuis quelques jours…Tu m'embêtes d'ailleurs, tu m'ôtes tout mon plaisir… », ajouta t-il, ignorant le regard noir qu'elle lui jetait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? », changea t-elle alors de sujet. « Je ne rappelle pas t'avoir invité… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'être vexante Elena », répondit-il alors, et malgré son ton, elle perçut une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je sais, excuse moi… C'est juste qu'avec le déménagement, la fin des cours et tout, je suis un peu fatiguée… »

« Comment ça va d'ailleurs ? »

« Mieux, merci. Jérémy est enfin sorti de l'hôpital, Jenna ne pose plus trop de questions et Caroline… », commença t-elle, mais Damon l'interrompit brusquement.

« Je ne te demande pas comment vont ton frère et tes amis Elena, il me suffit d'hypnotiser la petite sorcière pour cela, mais comment TOI tu vas… ».

Déstabilisée par sa question et peu habituée à le voir aussi sérieux et inquiet, Elena ne sut quoi répondre et détourna son attention sur un livre qui trainait sur son lit. Elle s'en empara et le fourra dans son sac, espérant ainsi mettre un terme à leur discussion.

« Elena… », l'appela doucement Damon en l'arrêtant dans son geste. Mais elle ne pouvait affronter son regard. Elle se détacha de lui et poursuivit sa besogne, prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

« Tu as parlé à Stefan récemment ? », changea t-il alors de sujet. « Simple question ! », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter au nouveau regard noir qu'elle lui jeta.

« Pas depuis que Caroline est sortie de l'hôpital », répondit-elle avec une nonchalance feinte.

« Autrement dit pas depuis que tu lui as annoncé ton départ… », comprit Damon. « Saint Stefan ne réagirait-il pas aussi bien que tu l'espérais ? », plaisanta t-il, mais il la sentit se crisper, et son sourire se figea. Elle referma dans un claquement sourd le livre qu'elle prétendait feuilleter et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que venir me tourmenter ? Aucune humaine à séduire, aucun ennemi à torturer ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Damon ? » explosa t-elle brusquement. « Que je reconnaisse mon erreur ? Que j'admette que quitter Mystic Falls est une erreur monumentale ? Que ma vie sera misérable si je pars ? Et bien devine quoi, elle l'est déjà ! Mon frère a tenté de se suicider, ma meilleure amie ne m'adresse plus la parole, ma tante ne me fait plus confiance, ma mère biologique est une garce sans scrupule, mon père est mort dans mes bras, et même Stefan refuse de me parler ! Alors vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas, dis moi à quel point la vie loin de Mystic Falls sera un enfer, je t'écoute ! » termina t-elle, la voix tremblante et Damon ne sut dire si c'était du à la colère ou aux sanglots qui la secouaient malgré elle. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors, la faisant sursauter.

« Elena ? », entendit-elle la voix de sa meilleure amie en bas. Elle jeta un regard dépourvu à Damon qui amorça un pas vers la fenêtre.

« Non ! », le stoppa t-elle alors d'une voix ferme. Puis passant une main sur ses joues et plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle appela Bonnie. « Dans ma chambre ! ». Elle entendit les pas légers de Bonnie dans l'escalier et inspira.

« Elena, je t'ai rapporté le livre que.. », commença Bonnie, se figeant aussitôt qu'elle vit Damon. Son regard passa de sa meilleure amie aux yeux rougies au vampire à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda t-elle sèchement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi chère Bonnie ! », répliqua Damon de son sourire sarcastique.

« Damon est juste passé voir si j'avais besoin d'aide… », répondit Elena en rejoignant son amie.

« Et il a fait un travail incroyable à ce que je vois », ironisa t-elle alors. « Tout va bien, tu es sûre ? », demanda t-elle à nouveau. Quand Elena lui assura que tout allait bien, qu'elle était juste un peu triste de partir, Bonnie sembla satisfaite et la pris dans ses bras.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer... Tu es vraiment sûre de devoir partir ? », s'enquit-elle pour la énième fois.

« Certaine… Ce programme est une super opportunité, je ne pensais pas avoir une chance de l'intégrer, c'est pour que j'en avais pas parlé… Mais je reviendrai en septembre, et puis tu pourras toujours venir me voir ! »

« J'y compte bien ! », répliqua alors Bonnie en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras, puis elle s'écarta. « Je repasserai plus tard d'accord ? Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'une amie, d'une épaule, d'une sort de supplice », plaisanta t-elle en jetant un regard vers Damon. Elena sourit puis la remercia pour le livre, puis Bonnie la laissa.

A peine Bonnie avait-elle franchi le seuil que le masque qu'Elena arborait tomba, laissant place à une immense tristesse et une douleur évidente. Elle leva les yeux vers Damon et le fixa intensément, le défiant du regard, attendant une réplique, une réponse à sa précédente question qu'il ne saurait lui donner. Il ne répondit rien, déstabilisé, peu habitué à gérer de telles explosions d'émotions, lui qui répondait aux drames par le sarcasme et la dérision ne savait comment réagir. Mais il s'agissait d'Elena, de celle qu'il avait appris à connaître, à aimer, et il ne pouvait rester de marbre face à sa détresse. C'est ainsi qu'il traversa la pièce en une fraction de seconde et la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant aussi fort que son petit corps frêle et humain pouvait le supporter. Elle ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, puis il la sentit se détendre à mesure qu'il caressait ses cheveux et lui assurait dans un murmure qu'il était désolé, que tout irait bien, qu'il le lui promettait, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

« Vraiment n'importe quoi ? », se recula t-elle doucement, ignorant le froid qui s'empara d'elle.

« N'importe quoi… », lui assura t-il.

« Fais-moi oublier… », lui demanda t-elle alors, dans un murmure si faible que seule son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permet d'entendre. « Fais-moi tout oublier… »

_**A suivre..**_

**_tadam! j'espère que ce petit chap vous aura plus! Il est un peu plus court mais la suite arrivera demain. Il y aura 5chapitres en tout. Aussi, je tiens à préciser (pour que vs ne soyez pas trop décus) que c'est une histoire 100% romance delena donc il n'y aura ni action ni combat, et les autres pges seront même à peine présents.. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_« Fais-moi oublier… », lui demanda t-elle alors, dans un murmure si faible que seule son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permit d'entendre. « Fais-moi tout oublier… »_**

Chapitre 4

« Pas ça ! » s'écarta t-il brusquement. « Je préfèrerais encore adopter le régime écureuils et petits lapins de Stefan plutôt que de me résoudre à ça ! », ajouta t-il ensuite, arrachant un sourire amusée à Elena.

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« C'était juste pour illustrer », répliqua t-il aussitôt, roulant ses yeux dans une mimique suffisante et arrogante dont il avait le secret. « Mais ce serait moins douloureux que de ne plus te voir, ou de te voir sans que tu me reconnaisses… », ajouta t-il dans un murmure d'une sincérité déroutante, et Elena ne demanda comment il lui était possible de changer d'expression et de ton aussi facilement.

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu devras avoir recours à des méthodes plus _traditionnelles _pour me distraire et me faire oublier mes soucis… », lança t-elle alors, un sourire triste bien qu'une pointe de séduction dans la voix. Son regard changea brusquement et se mit à pétiller, surprenant. Décidemment, cette fille était pleine de surprises. Venait-elle réellement de l'inviter à la _divertir_, de la seule manière dont il savait s'amuser ? A la mode Damon ?

« Je ne peux pas.. », se surprit-il à répondre, le regard fuyant. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna t-elle alors. Je croyais que tu… », continua t-elle, mais elle se tut, ses joues s'empourprant aussitôt. Elle le rejoignit, posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à se retourner. La tristesse qu'elle lut dans son regard lui brisa le cœur.

« Damon ? », murmura t-elle doucement en levant la main vers sa joue.

« C'est trop dur… », répondit-il alors. Elle lui laissa quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer. « Je ne peux pas t'embrasser, t'enlacer et dormir avec toi et ensuite te laisser repartir vers _lui _… J'ai déjà vécu ça, et je suis peut être un monstre, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. J'ai déjà vécu le triangle amoureux une fois, et ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné », ajouta t-il, le sarasme de retour dans sa voix. « Je ne veux plus souffrir Elena… »

« Tu ne souffriras pas, pas cette fois, je te le promets… Je ne te briserai pas le cœur comme elle l'as fait. Et tu _n'es pas _un montre Damon, alors embrasse-moi maintenant… », répondit-elle, sa voix se faisait plus pressante quand elle le somma de l'embrasser.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse… », se résigna t-il alors en la tirant doucement vers lui, hésitant. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il la regarda un instant, puis ses lèvres, avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans le sien, lui offrant une dernière chance de s'éloigner.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? », s'assura t-il en l'allongeant sur son lit, écartant une mèche de son visage et effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle et bien ici, dans cette chambre, avec lui. Ce simple geste lui arracha un soupir et il sentit son cœur s'emballer de plus belle.

« Certaine », répondit-elle en s'emparant brusquement de ses lèvres tout en prenant le contrôle de la situation, le faisant rouler sous elle. Un sourire séducteur fendit les lèvres de Damon. De toute évidence, il appréciait qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Elle se pencha vers lui, lentement puis l'embrassa, cette fois avec tendresse et délicatesse, scellant un pacte tacite, une promesse d'un avenir à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive.

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Elena alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement, blottie dans les bras de Damon. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux trop tôt, et ainsi être ramenée à sa réalité et son lot de drames. Elle soupira, détendue, légère et… heureuse ? Les yeux clos, elle bougea légèrement et se blottie d'avantage contre ce torse protecteur et y déposa un baiser. Elle le sentit frémir sous cette caresse, et elle réprima un sourire.

« Bonjour princesse… », sentit-elle ses lèvres murmurer contre sa tempe, où il déposait un baiser à son tour. Elle sourit et leva le visage vers lui, quémandant un autre baiser, plus intime cette fois.

« Bien dormi ? », susurra t-elle en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Mais elle le devinait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. « Un penny pour tes pensées… », demanda t-elle alors en se redressant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour lui faire face.

« Un penny, seulement ? », plaisanta Damon. « Moi qui croyais que ta famille était riche… »

« Oh, je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas les drames de mon existence qui t'attiraient chez moi… », répliqua t-elle alors, amusée. « Sérieusement Damon, je connais ce regard… »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre toi et Stefan? » demanda t-il alors. « Il ne peut pas juste t'en vouloir de quitter la ville… »

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… », commença Elena en se redressa, s'asseyant contre la tête de lit, le drap ramené sur sa poitrine. « Le soir où j'ai annoncé à Stefan que je partais, je lui ai aussi demandé de rompre… Tout était confus dans ma tête, mais une chose était sûre, tu y étais trop présent pour que je puisse l'ignorer plus longtemps… »

« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, commença Damon. L'emprise que Katherine avait sur Stefan était bien plus forte que celle qu'elle avait sur moi. Je l'aimais, la suivait et la laissait me mordre de mon plein gré. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me manipuler –ou peut être elle n'y parvenait pas-, mais avec Stefan c'était différent. Il était le bon fils, le bon petit soldat, malléable et soumis. Il lui mangeait dans la main et n'opposait aucune résistante à sa manipulation. Et maintenant qu'elle est de retour… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Stefan se nourrit de sang animal, Elena. Il est plus faible que la plupart d'entre nous, son esprit est facilement contrôlable, et il vient de perdre la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, si tu me permets l'expression. Et tu peux faire confiance à Katherine pour appuyer là où ça fait mal. »

« Alors il est temps de la neutraliser ! Ca fait deux semaines qu'on vit au rythme de ses visites surprises, se demandant ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle fait ici. J'en ai assez de rentrer tous les soirs la peur au ventre qu'elle s'en ait prise à Jenna ou Jérémy ! »

« Le problème c'est qu'il nous faut plus qu'une fiole d'eau bénite et un collier de verveine pour tuer un vampire de plusieurs centaines d'années Elena ! », répliqua t-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Vexée, Elena se leva brusquement et enfila la chemise de Damon qui trainait au sol mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas qu'elle se retrouva enfermée dans une étreinte. Au début réticence, elle s'abandonna vite à la douceur et la tendresse de ses bras.

« Pardonne-moi. Cette situation ne me plait pas plus que toi, et j'en suis malade qu'elle puisse aller et venir chez toi et risquer de te blesser, mais il nous faut un plan… »

« On a un chasseur de vampire immortel, une puissante sorcière et deux vampires de notre côté, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir », se défendit Elena. « Arrache lui son collier, tendez-lui un piège et je me ferai un plaisir de lui planter un pieux dans le cœur ! Je suis même prête à boire des litres de verveine et la laisser me mordre s'il le faut, mais je veux en finir ! », poursuivit-elle, une étrange détermination dans le regard.

« wahoo, je ne te savais pas aussi passionnée ! » plaisanta Damon, puis un sourire taquin fendit ses lèvres quand il ajouta «. Bien qu'après ta performance d'hier soir… ». Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, juste assez pour lui arracher un sourire et la détendre un peu. Il l'attira dans ses bras. « Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'en arriver là princesse… »

"J'aime ça..."

"Quoi donc?" s'étonna Damon.

"Que tu m'appelles princesse... Ca me fait me sentir spéciale, unique... "

"mais tu _es _spéciale et unique Elena,et tellement plus encore...", répiqua aussitôt Damon en prenant son visage en coupe. Elle sourit.

"Stefan m'a toujours mise sur un pied d'estale, et j'aimais l'idée d'être aussi importante à ses yeux, d'être spéciale, mais c'était parfois trop. Avec toi, c'est différent... Tu veilles sur moi et me protèges, mais ne me traites pas comme si j'étais en porcelaine.."

"Quoique techniquement...", objecta Damon, laissant trainer sa remarque, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire...", répliqua t-elle alors. "Tu me laisses prendre mes décisions, même si je fais des erreurs..." Elle soupira. "Promets-moi juste qu'on trouvera un moyen, que tout sera bientôt terminé… »

« Je te le promets… »

« Que tu ne feras rien de stupide ou dangereux… »

« Je te le promets… »

« Que tu ne me feras jamais souffrir… »

« Je te le promets… »

« Que tu seras plus gentil avec Stefan… », tenta- t-elle ensuite.

« Je te le… », commença t-il mais réalisant sa requête, il fronça les sourcils. « Je vais essayer… »

« Que tu adopteras le régime bambi… », risqua t-elle alors, refreinant un sourire. Il lui jeta un regard réprobateur, bien qu'amusé.

« Ne pousses pas trop Elena… ». Elle sourit, l'embrassa furtivement aux coins des lèvres et reprit alors.

« Dans ce cas, promets-moi simplement que tu m'aimeras toujours, que tu seras toujours auprès de moi, et me feras l'amour tous les jours.. », ajouta t-elle, ses joues s'empourprant aussitôt. Il se mit à rire, un rire sincère et chaleureux qui la fit fondre.

« J'y mettrai un point d'honneur chaque matin… », murmura t-il alors avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres à son tour. Elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou et claqua ses hanches contre les siennes, arrachant un grognement rauque à Damon. « Pour l'éternité… », ajouta t-il alors.

« C'est terriblement long une éternité… »

« Pas si tu sais comment t'amuser… », ajouta t-il d'un sourire suggestif en capturant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

« Tu dois me promettre une chose en échange… deux en fait », se reprit-il aussitôt. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un point frustrée qu'il préfère parler plutôt que l'embrasser.

« Tout ce que tu voudras… »

« Vraiment tout ? », demanda t-il aussitôt, un sourcil relevé et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« Je t'écoute ? », reformula t-elle alors, et Damon ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle n'avait pas répondu.

« Promets-moi de ne pas changer d'avis… », énonça t-il. Sa voix était de nouveau sérieuse et elle se demanda alors à quel point son histoire avec Katherine avait pu le détruire. Son cœur se serra en imaginant la peine qu'il avait dû éprouver en réalisant qu'elle s'était joué de lui. Elle posa alors une main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je te promets de ne pas changer d'avis… De rester avec toi, de t'aimer et de te le montrer à chaque instant. Je sais que tu n'accordes pas facilement ta confiance, et je sais que je ne l'ai pas toujours méritée, ni ton amitié ni ton amour, mais je te promets de ne plus jamais te donner l'occasion d'en douter… »

« Un oui aurait suffit tu sais.. », plaisanta t-il alors, mais elle lut dans son regard qu'il lui était reconnaissant.

« Ensuite ? Tu as dit deux promesses… »

« Ensuite, tu dois me promettre qu'une fois cette conversation terminée, tu prendras tes affaires et quitteras la ville en attendant qu'on se débarrasse de Katherine. Invente ce que tu veux, emmènes ton frère et ta tante si ça te chante, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux… »

« Hors de question ! », s'exclama t-elle aussitôt. « Je ne vous laisserai pas vous battre pendant que j'attendrai sagement dans un hôtel sordide ! Je viens avec vous ! »

« Et tu te feras tuer au bout de 5min ! », s'exclama t-il à son tour. « Elena, se radoucit-il aussitôt. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de te laisser seule, mais si tu viens avec nous, on devra non seulement se battre et trouver un moyen de tuer Katherine, mais on devrait toujours garder un œil sur toi pour s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. On sera inquiets et distraits et ça lui donnera l'avantage. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque… »

« Je comprends… », répondit-il dans un murmure. Sa gorge était serrée et des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux à l'idée de devoir partir. Elle ne le reverrait peut être pas… Elle baissa la tête et laissa Damon l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se détendre et inspirer à fond, humant sans doute son odeur, si délicate aux narines du vampire, ce qui lui donna une idée. Il y avait au moins une chose qu'elle pouvait faire, à défaut de participer…

« Tu as besoin de force », statua t-elle simplement.

« Je ferai un crochet par l'hôpital en rentrant à la pension », répondit-il alors, étonné.

« Laisse-moi au moins faire ça… », ajouta t-elle alors, prenant l'élastique qu'elle gardait toujours à son poignet et nouant ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sa tête légèrement inclinée.

« Elena ? », l'interrogea t-il alors, ne comprenant pas.

« Si je ne peux pas être à tes côtés pendant la bataille, laisses-moi t'aider à ma manière, avec mon sang… Ainsi je serai avec toi, mon sang coulant dans tes veines… »

« Non ! » s'offusqua aussitôt Damon. « Pas ça ! Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne jamais te faire souffrir… »

« Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne souffre pas si on ne résiste pas, cela peut même être source d'un plaisir intense »

« Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je dis ? » répliqua Damon, agacé. Mais elle voyait déjà une lueur différente dans son regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage en coupe, forçant son regard. Elle s'amusait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait le contrôler.

« Je t'aime, et je veux t'aider. Je ne peux pas me battre à tes côtés, mais avec mon sang dans tes veines, s'il est aussi spécial et exquis que tu le penses, alors il te protégera et te donnera assez de force pour gagner. Et plus vite tu pourras me rejoindre… ».

Son regard était toujours sévère, mais elle le vit se radoucir, et savait qu'elle avait gagné. Alors sans un mot de plus et sans le quitter des yeux, elle inclina la tête, exposant son cou nu et ses veines saillantes, et d'une main sûre glissée derrière la nuque de Damon, elle l'attira à elle.

« Détends-toi… », l'entendit-elle lui murmurer juste avant de sentir ses crocs lui percer la peau.

**_a suivre..._**

**_Tadam! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, personnellement c'est l'un des mes préférés! rien de bien nvo, mais ils sont tellement chouxx, on ne s'en lasse plus. Plus qu'un chapitre, dans l'idéal posté demain, au d'ici mercredi! xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tadam! et voici le chapitre 5, le dernier de ma fic! j'ai mis un peu plus de tps à l'écrire, mea culpae, mais pour compenser il est bcp plus long. Toujours aussi cheesy par contre, et toujours aussi peu d'action, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Enoy!**_

_**chapitre 5**_

Elle se crispa l'espace d'une seconde puis la douleur s'estompa alors, remplacée par une vague de chaleur qui se répandait lentement dans tout son corps. Elle s'était abandonnée à Damon, de la façon la plus intime qu'il soit, et n'en éprouvait ni gêne ni inquiétude. Au contraire, plus la vague de chaleur se répandait dans ses veines, plus son corps devenait fébrile et tremblait. La peur n'y était pour rien, au contraire. Elle éprouvait un désir croissant, son corps était en feu, une chaleur enivrante lui procurant un plaisir intense. Les yeux clos, elle laissa échapper un soupir puis un gémissement, et sentit les lèvres de Damon se fendre d'un sourire contre sa peau. Il se retira alors, les lèvres rouges et des perles de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Son regard plongé dans celui d'Elena, il y brillait une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas était-ce la frénésie du vampire qui vient de se nourrir d'un vin exquis, ou le désir d'un homme face à un geste aussi intime et sensuel, Elena l'ignorait. Brusquement, il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec ferveur et passion. Elle hoqueta de surprise mais enroula ses bras autours de son cou et lui rendit ses baisers avec la même hâte, la même envie, dans des gestes décousus et frénétiques. Il la souleva alors et elle enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille, ne délaissant ses lèvres que pour embrasser son cou et ses épaules. Il la déposa sur le lit et elle découvrit un aspect différent de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il n'était en rien effrayant ou dangereux, seulement plus passionné, animé par une frénésie et une passion dont elle s'émerveillait et la rassurait dans ses convictions elle était sûre de son choix, elle aimait Damon et lui appartiendrait corps et âme.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

_« Cher journal,_

_Ca fait bientôt deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, et ça m'effraie, même plus, je suis morte d'inquiétude. Damon m'avait convaincue de partir, pour mon bien et le leur, et Jenna avait accueilli l'idée d'un petit voyage en famille avec joie, voyant l'occasion de nous rapprocher, de tisser des liens. On a alors opté pour LA, où l'une de ses amies habitait. Damon m'avait alors appelé tous les jours depuis, m'indiquant les faits et gestes de Katherine et m'informant de leur plan, mais je n'ai… »_

« Elena, allez viens, l'eau est super bonne ! », l'interpella Jérémy, le corps ruisselant de gouttelettes.

L'un des avantages de ce petit voyage avait été de s'être réconciliée avec son frère. Ils avaient longuement parlé, elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa rencontre avec Stefan, les drames, les douleurs et les pertes auxquelles elle avait dû faire face, et au vue de la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis la mort d'Anna, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait voulu le protéger et l'aider à aller mieux après la mort de Vicky. Il lui fit promettre néanmoins de ne plus jamais lui mentir et le manipuler, ce qu'elle fut trop heureuse de faire, tant qu'elle retrouvait leur complicité.

Elena leva le nez de son journal, plissant les yeux, éblouie par le soleil. Aujourd'hui était bien le jour pour oublier ses lunettes de soleil ! Le soleil était éblouissant et il faisait une chaleur insupportable. Elle secoua la tête mais posant néanmoins son journal.

« Allez Elena, l'appela alors Jenna à son tour. Il a raison, l'eau est bonne, et il fait bien trop chaud pour rester sur la plage. Et puis je ne t'ai pas acheté ce super bikini pour qu'il ne quitte pas ta serviette ! », plaisanta t-elle alors.

Elena sourit. Elle avait raison, elle était en Californie, il faisait beau et la plage était superbe, elle pouvait bien arrêter de s'inquiéter pendant quelques heures… Elle noua rapidement ses cheveux en une queue haute et fourra son journal dans son sac quand son téléphone sonna. Aussitôt, elle décrocha.

« Damon ? »

« Wahoo, tu deviens aussi douée que la ptite sorcière dis-donc ! », plaisanta la voix sexy qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Damon où es-tu, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai cru que… », s'emporta alors Elena, bien que soulagée d'entendre sa voix.

« …que quoi, que Katherine avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de nous vaincre ? Tu me vexes là mon cœur », l'interrompit-il alors, et même à distance, elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix quand il l'appelait ainsi.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? »

« J'avais une course à faire avant… »

« Et quoi, tu n'avais plus de batterie pour décrocher le téléphone ? »

« Elena, Elena… Tu sais à quel point j'aime te voir rougir quand tu t'énerves, voir ton sang affluer et rosir tes joues te rend tellement sexy, mais il fait chaud, et je pense que Jenna a raison… », plaisanta Damon.

ll sourit en voyant Elena se figer et regarder autours d'elle. Bien sûr, il avait prit soin de garder une certaine distance, à l'ombre d'un palmier sur le remblai. Son sourire s'élargit, puis il poursuivit.

« Tu devrais vraiment retirer ce voilage et montrer un peu plus de ce corps exquis et de ce bikini qui ne laisse que peut de place à l'imagination… ».

Il fit une pause, son sourire s'élargissant en lisant la surprise sur le visage d'Elena alors qu'elle se tournait et retournait dans des gestes brusques, à sa recherche. Soudain, elle se figea. Le portable collée à l'oreille, elle se leva, mais ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur cette silhouette pale, une chemise blanche entrouverte, s'avançant vers elle.

« A la réflexion, tu as raison, poursuivit Damon au téléphone, sans toutefois la quitter des yeux, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, reste comme ça, ne te déshabilles pas tout de suite, continua t-il, chaque pas la rapprochant d'elle, je préfère m'en charger moi-même, enlever ta chemise et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau que je découvrirai, te couvrir de baiser puis te faire l'amour, comme j'ai promis de le faire il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais qui me semble une éternité déjà… », murmura t-il au téléphone, sa voix suave électrisant Elena, l'envoûtant d'avantage. Il aurait continué ce petit jeu encore quelques minutes si elle n'avait pas lâché son téléphone et précipité vers lui.

« Damon ! », murmura t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, et il dût user de ses forces surhumaines pour ne pas la briser dans leur étreinte. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autours de son cou et le serrait de toute ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, inspirant à fond l'odeur si particulière de sa peau. Puis elle soupira, son corps se relaxant et chassant toutes ses angoisses des derniers jours. Elle se recula ensuite et planta son regard dans le sien, puis étudia son visage, à la recherche de blessures, ou simplement pour se remémorer un visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, je serais venu directement… », sourit Damon en immobilisant son visage entre ses mains. Le visage d'Elena se durcit, les yeux plissés à nouveau à cause de l'intense luminosité. « Directement ? »

« J'ai dû faire un petit détour en venant, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… », expliqua t-il alors, un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres alors qu'il fourrait sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un objet qu'il tendit à Elena. Elle éclata alors de rire et l'embrassa, puis se détacha et mit ses lunettes de soleil.

« Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi… », plaisanta t-elle alors avant de l'embrasser encore et encore. « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! », murmura t-elle en effleurant son cou du bout des lèvres, s'amusant du frisson qui parcourut aussitôt son corps.

« Tu crois que Jenna m'en voudrait si je t'enlevais pour la soirée ? », lui demanda Damon en inclinant légèrement la tête vers elle pour s'enivrer à son tour de son odeur si exquise.

« Je suis prête à prendre le risque », sourit-elle en jetant un bref regard vers la plage. Elle se détacha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts et l'entrainant vers un banc non loin de là.

« Mais avant, je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé à Mystic Falls », lança Elena avec une courte pause. Il avait l'air ok, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter sa réponse. Stefan, Damon et Alaric avaient pris part à cette bataille, et elle tenait à eux –certes de façons différentes, mais elle n'aurait supporté de perdre l'un d'entre eux, sans compter Bonnie, qui avait insisté pour rester et les aider. Elena planta son regard dans celui de Damon, cherchant à y lire une quelconque réponse, en vain. Son visage était impassible, son regard ailleurs.

« Damon ? », insista t-elle, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et il sembla de retour, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres et son regard brillant à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

« Détends-toi Elena, tout va bien. Quelques bleus par ci, quelques os brisés par là… », plaisanta t-il alors, mais le regard d'Elena se durcit à sa remarque, bien qu'elle fut soulagée. « Elena… », soupira Damon, amusé. « tu devrais cesser de nous sous-estimer ainsi, ça devient vexant ! On était à trois –enfin, trois et demi en comptant la petite sorcière- contre un, et tu sembles oublier qu'on meurt très difficilement, voire pas du tout pour ce cher Alaric. Cela dit, je suis sûr qu'à un ou deux moments, il aurait vraiment préféré y rester plutôt que d'être torturé, mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir, et on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, c'est bien ce qu'on dit nan ? », ajouta t-il en souriant.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? », s'agaça Elena. « Comment va Stefan ? »

« Quoi, tu ne veux même pas savoir comment _moi _je vais ? », feignit-il de s'offusquer, la main sur le cœur. Elena leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

« Tu marches, tu parles, tu as tes deux bras et tes deux jambes, et assez de forces pour plaisanter et jouer du sarcasme, j'en déduis que tu vas bien », répondit-elle alors en se rapprochant néanmoins de lui, posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Un sourire made in Damon fendit le visage du vampire et il posa la sienne par-dessus.

« Et si on rentre maintenant, on pourra vérifier le reste de mes fonctions vitales… », répliqua t-il d'une voix sexy, un sourire suggestif aux lèvres. Elena éclata de rire.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, cet _exercice _ne faisait pas partie des fonctions vitales Damon », se moqua t-elle alors. Elle se recula légèrement et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

« Quoi, après tout ce que j'ai dû endurer, les coups, les blessures, après avoir frôlé la mort plus d'une fois et supporté des tortures inimaginables, sans compter une semaine entière à entendre les gémissements et les plaintes agaçantes de Stefan, je ne peux même pas espérer un peu de réconfort ? », déclara t-il avec sérieux, et Elena y aurait presque crue si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je croyais qu'à trois contre un, ça avait été du gâteau de tuer katherine, faudrait savoir », se moqua Elena. Il lui jeta un regard de cocker à patte cassée auquel elle ne peut résister, et soupira.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi mélodramatique dis-donc », se moqua t-elle tout de même en se mordillant la lèvre pour refreiner un nouvel éclat de rire. Elle fit une moue amusée en réponse au regard faussement vexé qu'il lui lança, et allongea ses jambes, posant ses pieds sur les genoux de Damon qui entreprit de les masser« Tu devrais songer à devenir comédien, je suis sûr que tu excellerais… »

« Et tu viendras applaudir mes performances et me jeter tes sous-vêtements avec ton numéro ? », répliqua t-il alors en l'attirant brusquement sur ses genoux, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Son corps s'emballa aussitôt.

« J'ai dit comédien Damon, pas rockstar de seconde zone », se moqua t-elle. Puis elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou et se rapprocha de lui. « Sérieusement Damon, comment va Stefan ? Et Bonnie ? », demanda t-elle ensuite, son visage sérieux et inquiet.

« Stefan va bien… Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour récupérer vu qu'il s'entête à ne boire que le sang de Bambi, mais à part ça il va bien. Katherine a réussi à lui injecter une dose de verveine donc Alaric a dû le ramener à la pension et me laisser seul avec elle, mais heureusement la petite sorcière s'est avérée bien plus douée que je ne le pensais ! Elle a passé son temps à murmurer dans un langage incompréhensible puis quand Alaric et Stefan sont partis, elle a dû concentrer sa magie sur Katherine car elle s'est retrouvée à genou à hurler de douleur, un peu comme avec l'invention de ce cher John. Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps, mais assez pour que je puisse lui injecter assez de verveine pour l'affaiblir, et planter un pieu dans le cœur… », expliqua Damon.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle vit une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Son cœur se serra en imagination ce qu'il avait du ressentir en tuant celle qu'il avait aimée pendant plus d'un siècle. Ses bras toujours autours de son cou, elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux un instant, s'enivrant de son odeur. Puis elle se recula, effleura ses lèvres puis son cou du bout des lèvres, avant de nicher son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis désolée… », murmura –t-elle. « Tuer la femme que tu as aimée pendant si longtemps, la voir souffrir et mourir de tes mains, ce doit être horrible… », continua t-elle d'une voix étouffée, la gorge serrée en imaginant ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle devait tuer Damon. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait fait, elle en aurait été incapable.

« Eh, l'interrompit Damon en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je n'ai eu aucun regret ni réticence à tuer Katherine. Et même si j'en avais eu, il m'aurait suffit de l'imaginer poser les mains sur toi pour être sûr. C'est vrai que j'ai aimé Katherine, mais _aimé, _au passé, et elle m'a fait souffrir pendant bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne m'a aimé alors non, ca n'a pas été difficile, au contraire. C'est toi que j'aime Elena, tu es la seule qui compte… », la rassura t-il, et elle se figea, une expression étrange sur le visage. « Quoi ? », demanda t-il alors.

« Rien, sourit Elena. C'est juste que tu ne me l'avais jamais encore dit, et ça me fait un peu bizarre… »

« Tu veux que je le répète encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu te familiarises à l'idée ?, plaisanta t-il en l'embrassant furtivement puis il s'écarta. « Je t'aime… ». Il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. « Je t'aime… », un baiser au coin des lèvres, « je t'aime… », un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoires, « Je t'aime… », un baiser dans le cou, « je t'aime… », un baiser sur son épaule, chaque baiser et chaque « je t'aime » entrecoupés d'un bref regard vers elle, s'assurant de l'effet que lui procurait ses caresses.

« Damon… », soupira Elena, les yeux clos, le visage serein.

« Oui ? », demanda t-il innocemment, en s'attaquant au haut de sa poitrine, embrassant la peau nue que son voilage découvrait.

« On n'est jamais trop prudents, je pense qu'on devrait aller vérifier tes fonctions vitales… Pure conscience professionnelle… », ajouta t-elle alors en masquant son sourire, quand il se détacha d'elle, amusé.

« Conscience professionnelle ? », répéta Damon sincèrement amusé, un sourcil arqué. Il se mit à rire quand elle réalisa son allusion, et son visage s'empourpra aussitôt, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

« Allons Elena, inutile de jouer les prudes », s'amusa Damon en dégageant ses mains. « Je suis flatté que notre performance t'ai donné envie d'en faire carrière… Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, à condition que tu m'accordes l'exclusivité de tes faveurs bien sûr… », ajouta t-il, un sourire gourmand fendant ses lèvres. Décidant d'entrer dans son jeu, Elle le toisa un instant et soupira, enroulant lentement ses bras autours de ses épaules.

« Oublie, je suis bien trop chère, je m'en voudrais de causer ta ruine… »

« Hmm, dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu vas devoir faire cas de charité, ou envisager une autre carrière princesse, et te contenter de show cases privés à la pension… », répliqua t-il, d'un sourire coquin et regard suggestif.

« Excellente idée ! Tu crois que Stefan voudra se joindre à la partie ? », continua t-elle d'un ton moqueur, et elle le toisa à nouveau, guettant sa réaction.

« Seulement s'il est ligoté, un chiffon dans la bouche et une dose de verveine dans le sang », répondit-il après réflexion.

« Tu es diabolique ! », murmura t-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres, puis elle l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis plus durement, comblant le vide de ces derniers jours loin de lui. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux et sans rompre leur baiser, se redressa et passa un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches.

« Elena… », gémit alors Damon quand elle colla son bassin contre le sien. « J'ignorais que te donner en spectacle à moitié nue sur un banc publique était l'un de tes fantasmes… », sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

« Et définitivement pas l'un des miens ! », lança une voix derrière eux qui leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elena s'écarta brusquement de Damon et se releva, s'écartant d'un bon mètre de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Jérémy ? », demanda t-elle, surprise et interdite, tel un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle enroula ses bras autours de sa taille, mal à l'aise. Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang Elena, remets-toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà vu et fait bien pire que ça ! Cette chère Vicky ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui… Bien sûr, c'était avant de… »

« Damon ! ». Elena lui jeta un regard noir auquel il ne préféra pas se frotter.

« C'est pas parce que tu sautes ma sœur que je vais t'apprécier Damon », cingla Jérémy à son tour.

« Jérémy ! », lança Elena, choquée par ses mots.

« Laisse Elena, la rassura Damon, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Elle soupira, soulagée qu'il ne répliqua pas et se tourna vers son frère. Elle s'apprêta à parler, mais c'était sans compter Damon qui poursuivit. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es le petit frère adoré d'Elena ou que je t'ai sauvé la vie que je vais t'apprécier… ». Elena se retourna brusquement vers lui. « En revanche, le fait que je _saute_ ta sœur m'oblige à te supporter et.. »

« Stop ! », s'écria Elena, agacée, une main levée vers chacun d'eux, leur intimant le silence. « Jérémy, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers son frère, tu sais à quel point je suis heureuse qu'on se soit réconciliés, mais si tu veux que ça marche, il va falloir être gentil avec Damon je l'aime, et que ça te plaise ou non il fait partie de ma vie… », sans attendre une réponse, elle se tourna ensuite vers Damon qui affichait un sourire fier. « Quant à toi, poursuivit-elle d'un ton dur, si tu espères continuer de me _sauter_ –elle fit une pause et se tourna vers Jérémy, se sentant obligée de préciser « on ne fait pas que ça non plus »-, puis elle se retourna vers Damon qui refreinait difficilement un sourire amusé cette fois, « tu vas devoir apprendre à supporter ET à être gentil avec Jérémy, car quoiqu'il arrive, il sera toujours mon frère, et passera toujours en premier, compris ? », insista t-elle alors, bien qu'espérant très fort ne jamais avoir à en arriver là car elle se savait incapable de renoncer à Damon. Ce dernier soupira, mi résigné, mi vexé.

« Entendu… », répondit-il, et elle sourit, satisfaite. Puis elle se tourna vers Jérémy, les bras croisés.

« Entendu… », répondit-il à son tour.

« Wahoo, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile. Ca n'a pas été trop dur à dire nan ? », plaisanta t-elle.

« Comme du vinaigre… », sourit Damon, de son sourire sarcastique qui la faisait craquer. Elle répondit à son sourire et s'avança vers lui, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle entendit Jérémy se racler la gorge.

« Que voulais-tu déjà ? »

« Jenna m'a envoyé te chercher, elle se demandait si tu ne t'étais pas faite enlever ou quoi.. »

Elena se tourna instinctivement vers Damon, comme lui demandant son avis.

« C'est une option », plaisanta t-il. « C'est même très tentant… », susurra t-il dans le cou d'Elena, lui arrachant un soupir.

« On arrive… », répondit-elle alors en s'arrachant à son emprise. Jérémy acquiesça et repartit à petites foulées vers la plage.

« _On _arrive ? », demanda Damon. « Rassure-moi, par 'on' tu parles de toi à la troisième personne nan ? »

Elena éclata de rire et glissa sa main dans la sienne, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres avant de l'entrainer vers la plage.

« Tu me revaudras une éternité de câlins pour ça », statua t-il en chemin. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis l'étudia un instant, réfléchissant.

« C'est la seconde fois où tu mentionnes _l'éternité _qu'on passera ensemble… », fit-elle remarquer. Il haussa un sourcil.

« C'est juste une remarque où je suis supposé y déchiffrer une question ? », questionna t-il, amusé.

« Je me demande juste ce que tu entends par là… »

« Tu veux vraiment une explication rationnelle et scientifique, la maintenant ? », plaisanta t-il, la blottissant contre lui d'une main au creux de ses reins.

« Damon… », lui reprocha t-elle, et il se demanda si elle parlait de sa main baladeuse ou de sa remarque qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux.

« Au cas où tu le l'aurais pas remarqué mon ange, je n'ai pas de date de péremption, donc la notion du temps est un peu aléatoire… Une semaine, un an, un siècle, c'est du pareil au même pour moi… »

« Mais moi si.. », répondit-elle alors.

« Plus pour très longtemps… »

Elena s'arrêta brusquement, le surprenant. Se rendait-il compte de la portée de ses mots, et leur signification pour elle.

« Et tu comptais me demander mon avis avant, ou me sauter dessus par surprise et me transformer entre deux baisers ? », le questionna t-elle, mi sérieuse mi amusée.

« Ne sois pas ridicule mon ange… Je t'aurais injecté un peu de sang à ton insu et j'aurais attendu que tu t'endormes avant de te tordre le cou… », ajouta t-il ensuite, et le soulagement qu'elle avait d'abord ressenti s'évapora aussitôt elle ne pouvait juger son ton ironique, moquer ou des plus sérieux.

« Allons Elena, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? », plaisanta Damon. « Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te transformer, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, et pas avant que tu m'en fasses la demande… »

« Tu n'aurais donc aucun remord à m'ôter la vie, voler mon humanité, et condamner mon âme aux enfers éternelles? », répliqua t-elle alors, faussement vexée.

« Je ne suis pas Stefan, Elena », se contenta t-il de répondre en prenant sa main et en reprenant leur balade.

« Autant pour moi, s'excusa Elena en souriant. J'avais oublié que tu étais le méchant frère sans cœur ni état d'âme, celui qui se moquait d'infliger torture et souffrance et se délectait des souffrances des autres.. »

« Aouch, touché ! » feignit Damon en riant doucement. Elle détacha sa main de la sienne et s'éloigna d'un pas. Il la laissa prendre un peu d'avance puis la rattrapa en une nanoseconde, se postant devant elle et prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« Jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoique ce soit Elena… Je t'aime, et je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Quand je parle de l'éternité, c'est uniquement car c'est le temps dont je dispose, et que je n'envisage pas d'en passer ne serait-une journée sans toi.. Ca me semble juste logique que tu partages mon éternité… Je n'attends pas de toi que tu changes mon ange, juste que tu me laisses être à tes côtés pendant le tien, même s'il ne dure que quelques décennies… », termina t-il dans un murmure, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par là… ? », sourit-elle aussitôt en nouant ses bras autours de son cou, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Elle connaissait Damon, et ne s'attendait à autre chose que des sarcasmes et des moqueries avant de considérer sérieusement ses questions. Mais c'était toujours agréable d'entendre des mots aussi tendres. « On verra… », ajouta t-elle en rompant leur baiser. « Laisse-moi au moins profiter de ma période d'essai avant de signer pour une éternité de tourmente et de sarcasme… », plaisanta t-elle en nouant ses doigts aux siens, puis ils reprirent leur promenade.

Elle apercevait Jenna et Jérémy au loin et savourait la légèreté de leurs échanges, leurs jeux et éclats de rire. Un peu de normalité, c'était tout ce dont elle rêvait en ce moment. Ils s'approchèrent et les observèrent quelques secondes, avant que Jenna ne lève le visage vers eux, une main sur son front pour la protéger du soleil. Damon sourit, se demandant si d'être aussi oublieuses était inscrit dans leurs gênes.

« Elena, te voilà enfin ! Damon ? », ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers lui, un sourire sincère bien que surpris aux lèvres. « Ravie de te revoir… ».

Elena sourit, heureuse de voir sa tante apprécier sincèrement Damon. Le début de leur relation avait été plutôt chaotique, après l'avoir surpris en train d'embrasser celle qu'elle croyait être sa nièce sur son perron, elle s'était montré froide et peu avenante envers celui qui avait volé la petite amie de son jeune frère. Puis il avait sauvé la vie de Jérémy, avait pris soin d'Elena et s'était montré prévenant et responsable envers elle. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle l'ait toujours trouvé terriblement sexy et amusant avait pesait dans la balance et avait vite effacé son agacement. Elena l'aimait et lui faisait confiance, et tant que sa nièce était heureuse, alors elle n'objecterait rien à leur histoire.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Jenna », répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu'Elena le souhaitera… »

« Pour l'éternité alors… », souffla t-elle alors, plongeant son regard dans le sien, notant alors l'étrange intensité de leur bleu.

« C'est terriblement long ça… », plaisanta Jenna. Elena sourit et lui répondit, sans se détacher de Damon.

« Pas si tu sais comment t'amuser… »

Son sourire s'élargit puis elle éclata de rire en se blottissant dans les bras de Damon. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête puis étendit la serviette que lui tendit Jenna et s'assit dessus, plaçant Elena entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé contre son torse. Elle posa sa tête contre lui et leva son visage vers le soleil, fermant les yeux et appréciant les bras de Damon qui s'enroulaient autours d'elle.

« Pour l'éternité… », lui souffla t-il ensuite, dans un murmure, et elle hocha la tienne, promesse muette que son éternité serait aussi la sienne…

_**fin...**_

**_Ooh, je suis tjs triste quand je termine une fic, comme quand je lis la dernière page d'un bouquin que j'adore... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, ainsi que mon histoire en elle-meme. J'ai adoré m'essayer à VD et j'ai hate d'y retourner. Merci à tous pour m'avoir lue,suivie et conseillée parfois, toutes vos reviews m'ont été très utiles, dc merci bcp, et bonnes vacances à tous!_**


End file.
